Looking at you, I only see her(you)
by kirigayahaseo701
Summary: YachiShio Yachiyo tried to forget her love for her ex. But it did not help the fact that her ex's sister, Yumeoji Shiori, has the same hair color and eyes. Sometimes she imagined Fumi when she saw Shiori. That explain why she hold a soft spot towards the new Frau Jade. But when Yachiyo's heart skip a beat for Shiori, is it Shiori she fall in love with or is it Fumi? on ao3 as well
1. One - Mistake

She arose from her bed and tried to push her haziness away. Behind the glass of her window, a sliver of orange painted the east sky. A sign morning has come to greet Siegfeld Institute of Music. The pink haired girl opened her window and greet the world from inside her mind.

She decided to pick a towel along with her bath tools and go to take a shower. The hall was empty, seeing only the other still lulled by sleep in their respective bed.

Although, Yachiyo know so well a certain person already up and ready for the day, Akira and Mei fan didn't count. Yachiyo swore those girls are demon for being refreshed in the morning. She herself felt at least like a shit before she took a bath, or morning coffee. She walked away from her room, passing her ex-lover room.

Yachiyo neared the door and raised her hand, halted right before her knuckle touch the wooden surface.

'_Ah, of course... She's not here. My mind still not grasped that she run away from Siegfeld. From me. I'm pathetic, I should be okay, it's already 5 months. '_

Water trickling down from her body. Yachiyo let it wash all the remaining soap. She looked at the puddle of water beneath her, stared at her distorted reflection. Her mind in a daze. Stuck in a certain spot, refusing to work. A bittersweet smile make it way to her lips.

_'Funny. I know she didn't go so far away. Not to other island, not to another country. But it still stung oh so badly that the fact she isn't here, within my arm's length.'_

She clenched her hand before turning the shower off. Yachiyo took a deep breath to put her mask, closing off her raging emotion she deemed as weakness.

Smiling a little, once again--like always--,she get out from there with a daze in mind.

She never be more thankful the hall is empty.

Yachiyo didn't paid any mind to the teacher in front of class, teaching all kind of thing he deemed necessary. The sky was much more interesting than that robotic human. The swirl clouds complemented it's blue color perfectly. The sun looked white. While it was the fact that it shine the brightest the purer the color, Yachiyo only think of it the like black. Only a color with no life. It didn't resemblance live that people always thought. She felt like it just an emptiness.

**_Emptiness_**

_'Just like a paper, I too am whiteness. Without the ink I desperately need, I too am emptiness.'_

It rhyme good in her head, if this teacher want her to make a poem, that thought will surely wroten down for her to read aloud and for the world to know.

(Tho it is a shame Fumi and her live in a different 'world'.)

When the ball rang and lunch time come, Yachiyo took her small wallet and went to the cafeteria. Yesterday night she spend most of it sewing Edel's costume for their upcoming stage and it resulted to her woke up late, without the time to make a bento. Not like she make bento anymore.

Mei fan greeted Yachiyo with enthusiasm. The purple haired girl didn't waste any second before gushing about Akira-senpai she loves so much. Mei fan being Mei fan, she quickly denied when Yachiyo teased her about her crush.

"Mei fan really like her Akira-senpai, huh?" There it is, her teasing mark as she smirked when the said girl blushed hard.

"A-akira-senpai is not mine! She is everyone's idol!'

"But they admire Akira-senpai, not fall in love with her like you do~," she teased once again.

"W-w-w-w-wha-" Mei fan stuttered like a broken radio. Red from ear to ear.

Yachiyo walk a little faster to the cafeteria with a smirk on her face, still with Mei fan on her tail. Of course she slowened her pace after a while to walk beside Mai fan after the purple hair girl already done with her flustered state.

After getting their meal, Yachiyo and Mei fan walked to the student council room where most (if not all) Edel spend their time. Whether it eating, chatting, enjoying tea (or coffee for Yachiyo), or finishing their council work.

Yachiyo knocked, opening the door and let her in. "Excuse me~," she said happily. All Edels are here, Akira, Michiru, and Shiori. Yachiyo's flat eyes bore to the youngest member, drinking in the beautiful shade of her hair, wavy blonde with a little clip to held her bangs. Shiori's eyes didn't fail to make her stunned for a moment too. Those soft jade green never failed to make her heart skip a beat, haunting her nights.

(except, the one that haunt her at night has a straight hair instead of wavy. Eyes hard instead of soft. Yachiyo knows)

A small smile make it's way to Shiori's face. The sweet girl greeted her with a good afternoon after she put down her teacup. Yachiyo snapped from her trance and put on her usual smile, wide on one side with a little hint of mischieve, like how her persona is.

Yachiyo took the nearest chair to Shiori and put down her meal. A silent sigh came out from between her lips to disguise her yawn. Akira and Michiru thankfully engaged on their chat, something about practice later, with Mei fan dreamily looked at Akira. Yachiyo let their voice filled the room as she took a spoon and began eating her meal in silence.

Unbeknownst to her, Shiori kept her eyes at her, staring her senpai while fiddles her teacup. Something about the pink senior always has that effect on her--nervous yet happy--much to her confusion. Shiori's grip on her cup tightened, the edge rised to her lips before the warm tea gently lift the dryness in her troath. Her face already turn away from Yachiyo yet her eyes never stray even for a split second.

Yachiyo chewed her sweet curry when she noticed Shiori keep staring at her.

Yachiyo leaned her head on her palm and let her elbow rest on the table, "I sensed a gaze hotter than this sweet curry, " she glanced at the poor girl, smirking in victory when Shiori blushed so hard and averted her gaze to the now empty teacup. Is that a steam coming from her ears? Heh, cute, Yachiyo mused to herself.

Her blush spread all over her face and it even staining her pale neck. Shiori picked her cup and stammered then decided to put her cup to wash later before excused herself. All Edels' gaze still lingered on the door after Shiori fleed away.

"Huh."

Yachiyo sensed another gazes on her head. This time, one of the gazes is hotter and scarier than Shiori's staring. Yachiyo suppressed a shudder when Akira said her name slowly and lowly. She gather her act together and smiled as she turn her head to face Akira.

"Yes~?"

Her sing song tone brought a frown for Akira. At least, only Akira whose angry. The other (namely Mei fan) looked a her in confusion, although Yachiyo can't be sure about Michiru. That girl was always a puzzle and mystery. Sometimes Yachiyo can read her eyes but there is also time when her reading failed her.

"What did you do to her?" There it is, the big question.

Yachiyo only smiled mischievously, "Eh~ I only tease her~"

She really grateful for her laid back and teaser persona, it usually meant she can slip her way out from trouble. Start from minuscule trouble to a rather big problem, she always found a way to escape. This one was the same.

She escaped from student council room (and Akira's stretch speech) with only a warning. Yachiyo went back to her next class, mind full of yellow and jade green.

_'What went wrong? That always nag my mind. When did this feeling of mine bursts into pain? That too fill my mind. Why you left me? That shuddered my soul. Will you come back to me? That's a question with no answer. I want you, Fumi. Will I ever get you back?'_

That is not her mind, that is her heart.

-0-0-0-0-

Giraffe : Ah, This brilliance. Who is the one that start the Revue?

Giraffe : ...

Giraffe : I understand.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ah~ Akira-senpai really went all out~" Yachiyo whined under her breath, rotating her sore shoulder and winced when she realized it was a bad idea. Today's practice was really strict, especially for her who keep spacing out every time she got a glimpse of Shiori. Yachiyo can't help it, her mind always spiralled back to those day where her heart still here.

Yachiyo flopped on her bed, screw manners. She really felt tired. Her eyes already felt like it weight an elephant. It didn't help that her bed has more gravitation than most places on earth. The way her body sunk in it was incredibly comforting, like a hug from some soft plushie.

Yachiyo turn her head to her side, facing a wardrobe with a half done costume. It begging her to finish it, sewing it to perfection. Yachiyo inwardly groaned, she didn't want to get up from her bed but she can't sleep soundly after knowing she can finish her responsibility right now.

An unexpected yet not unwelcome knock resonated on her room. At least she have another reason to get up from bed beside that costume.

"Yes~?"

Yachiyo truthfully didn't expect any visitor today. Maybe Michiru to talk about changing the costume but the possibility was low since she already approve the sketch.

"Y-yachiyo-senpai?"

Her hand stopped before the handle. Yachiyo really didn't expect the youngest Edel, Frau Jade of Siegfeld, Yumeoji Shiori in front of her door. Without wasting a second, Yachiyo opened the door and offered her usual teasing smirk.

"Shiori-chan~ what's up~?" She asked, a tiny bit of sleepiness seeping through her voice.

Shiori fidgeted her skirt (is that her pajamas? Yachiyo wondered), biting her lip and hide a part of her eyes behind her beautiful bangs. The rose clip hang loosely on her side hair. Yachiyo can make out some red on that plump cheek.

'_Truly bite-able'_

"U-um, Michiru-senpai asked me... To help you with the costume," now the nervous girl finally looked up and reveal those beautiful jade green eyes compeletly. Behind that eye, Yachiyo sensed something soft, something nostalgic and familiar. Ah, it's kindness. The same kindness she used to take from Fumi.

"Senpai..? "

Yachiyo blinked and smirked wider, "Why thank you~ I actually can handle it myself. But your concern is really appreciated. I don't want to take your time~"

Unlike her expectation that involve with Shiori smiled and let her do her job, Yachiyo now looked at a frowning and pouting little Shiori, who looked absolutely adorable.

"Senpai, It won't take my time. I l-like to be a help for you," the frown now change into a deep red again, much darker than the first one.

Simply adorable.

Yachiyo found herself cannot held her tongue, a tease came out from her mouth before she knew it.

"Or is it because you miss me, Shiori-chan~?"

The girl clammed up, eyes widening and held her gaze shakily before it averted. Apparently, she found the floor more interesting than her, not that Yachiyo mind. She looked like a shy little bird that she can't help but to tease her a bit. A simple prey for a sly fox like her.

"M-maybe..." Shiori mumbled softly. She glanced at her before hiding her eyes again. Her hand fumbled with the end of her hair.

Yachiyo's mind spiralled once again

-0-

**"Fumi-senpai~ What a surprise to see you here~"****Yachiyo clearly didn't expect her senior in front of her door, pillow in her hand while a blush adorned her face. It clashed with her pale skin beautifully. Yachiyo found herself trying to capture the moment on her mind.****"Well... " Her senpai gripped the pillow a bit harder.****It was a pleasant surprise for Yachiyo in the middle of the night. She was a hair away from sleep just to be awoken by a knock. At first, she grumbled and found herself curse for whoever that took her away from sleep. But right when Yachiyo saw Fumi, she thank the God rapidly on her heart for this fortune.****Yachiyo smiled her gentle smile that reserved only for Fumi. She opened the door wider and gestured Fumi to come in.****They sat on the bed, looked at each other with a small smile. Their pinkies touched each other, send both of them a goosebumps.****"Say, why are you here, Fumi-senpai? Ah let me guess, is it because you miss me~?" Yachiyo teased the older girl again.****The taller girl looked down for a moment. Those jade green Yachiyo love stared at it before looked at her. Fumi hooked their pinkies together.****"Maybe..." The blonde smiled sweetly at her.**

-0-

"Senpai? S-senpai?" Shiori looked at Yachiyo. It seems Yachiyo was trapped on her mind before the smaller girl shook her right limb gently. Yachiyo wore her signature smirk, trying to play it off.

"Yes?"

"Y-you were spacing out." Shiori retracted her hand. Yachiyo already miss the nostalgic pressure.

"Really~? Sorry then, I don't expect you to be that adorable while saying you miss me~"

Yachiyo wonder can someone be tired from blushing so much for a day, because Shiori already blushed at least 4 times today. It's not like Yachiyo opposed to it, she liked the red hue on Shiori's face because of her remark. Fumi ussually like that too, Tho much lesser.

_'I thought about her again... _'

"M-mou, senpai."

After they finally went inside, Yachiyo picked the half done costume, the Wind Goddess costume. And let it rest on the table. Shiori tidied it and examined the progress. It was almost done, that's for sure.

Yachiyo grabbed her sewing tools and a bunch of fabrics. They sat facing each other as Yachiyo told Shiori what's need to be done.

"Can you make the frill~? I will sew it after I done with the sleeves."

"Yes," Shiori nodded. Yachiyo smiled, noticing the girl did not stutter at her any longer. Determination filled both pair of Jade green, they started their work right away. The room is silence save for the rustling of fabrics. They were too immersed in their work to start a conversation. But it is not an awkward silence, it's comfortable for them, especially Yachiyo. When she spend most of her time in the room, alone, and her mind won't stop blaming herself for not doing anything to prevent Fumi for leaving, a silence like this is the best.

"Ah~ Your costume finally done, Shiori~" Yachiyo half yawned half talked to her companion. It was 1 AM, a bit past midnight, nothing new for her. Her eyes stung from straining for so long.

"Shiori~?" She looked up and tilted her head to the side. In the middle of their sewing time, Yachiyo ushered Shiori to sat beside her and wrap theirself with a blanked when she saw Shiori shivered.

She never found her eyes, it was closed firmly. Yachiyo smiled to herself,_ 'She should have say if she's feeling sleepy~ I would let her back to her room.'_

Her hand unconsciously patted the smaller girl. It felt soft and smooth beneath her palm, her hair it is. The wavy part straightened for a second after her hand brushed it before going back to its usual style. Eventually, her hand touched the rose clip. Yachiyo removed it with a great care, afraid that it might woken Shiori or worse she hurt her.

"Let's lay you down, okay?" She spoke softly.

Yachiyo slipped her hand under her neck and knees, making sure it placed firmly on the girl to prevent her from falling. On the count of three, she lift Shiori slowly and lay her down on the bed with such a great care as if she was a fragile glass. Yachiyo smiled when she saw Shiori safe and sound on her bed.

"Mm... " Yachiyo hold her breath.

Beneath her gaze, Shiori curled her head to the side where Yachiyo stood. Lips pursed when she whimpered. Shiori move her legs up and kept her hand close to her chest. Ah, blanket.

Yachiyo scampered to pick the blanked from the floor and tucked Shiori with it, just below her chin.

Shiori relaxed as the warm seeping through her body. Yachiyo can saw a small smile make it's way to her face. The moon light shined from her window just with the right angle to elicit Shiori's beauty. It complemented the glow of her hair and lighted her skin perfectly.

Again, Shiori pursed her lips and moaned silently. If not for the fact that it was dead silent, Yachiyo will surely miss it.

Those lips looks delicious, for some reason. Without she herself noticed it, Yachiyo leaned down. Her face only a couple inches away from Shiori. It only took a swift down on her part to claim those plump red lips.

Shiori slightly shifted, her bangs now covering her eyelids and almost half of her face. Yachiyo eyes widened.

_'Fumi... '_

She didn't hesitate to lean down and press a chaste kiss. It felt soft, no rough part like her own lips that already biten down several times. Like how she used to bite Fumi's lips.

...Wait-

Yachiyo jerked her head away and ended the kiss abruptly. Her heart hammered inside her rib cage. Doki Doki, it slamed with every heartbeat she heard. Yachiyo's eyes were wide, shocked that she kissed Shiori, her ex's little sister, while imagined that Shiori is Fumi. She gripped her head before she took a retreat step. What a lowly crime she has done even if she was a fox in disguise.

Her phone rang, Giraffe's ringtone echoed on the silent room. Yachiyo snapped her head and quickly answered it, more for not awaken Shiori from her slumber.

She eyed her phone.

Day 1 Midnight Revue

[Giraffe Icon]

And it shall be bestowed upon you

The star you have longed for--

Yachiyo didn't care for the unusual title, Midnight revue, and the lack of 'Audition' word. She cared more about the opportunity to fleed away from the room. Even if that will result to soreness and pain.

Yachiyo get out from her room and welcomed the stage Giraffe prepared for her.

**-0-0-0-0-****YACHISHIO IS LOVE YACHISHIO IS LIVE****Heyyo, so yeah. new story. Dang it. This one is for my second favorite pair, YachiyoxShiori. the first one is Mayakuro.****there will be some Mayakuro but its sooooo tiny okay?****ah and yes, there will be YachiFumi but it for the sake of the plot, not the... main pairing (I prefer YachiShio after all)****thanks, critique, kudos and comment will be much appreciated.**


	2. Two - Shouldn't be a Tragedy

"Revue of... Longing?" Yachiyo read the big shining latin words atop the stage. It's not a surprise Giraffe like to name every time there are a duel on stage. From Yachiyo's analysis, the title of the revue involved a part of their most strong emotion. That is just a guess, the real reason? That it a mystery for her.

Ah, Yachiyo understand. The title was a mock for her. It felt like the title pointed it's finger and said, '_All of this because you didn't act fast enough. Didn't care enough_.'

It hurts, she thought.

The crossbow in her hand felt hot when she stepped up to the stage, standing alone as she said her introduction. Yachiyo expected Giraffe to be there when she glanced up, and reality met her expectation for the first time. Girrafe stood proudly with a shadow beside him. It looked like a person but Yachiyo can't make out their face. What she know is that person is a girl

"Student of Rinmeikan Girl Highschool, Yumeoji Fumi. I will seek for my own stage light!"

Yachiyo tensed up, So now her opponent was Yumeoji Fumi. God, even after their victory in the last Audition against Rinmeikan, Yachiyo will always head to head against her, huh? Such a fate.

Yachiyo turn and face her opponent, crossbow ready and smirk attached on her face.

"Hey, Fumi."

The said girl only furrowed her eyebrows. She raised her dagger and stand in position. Eyes hard and ice cold, like she never know Yachiyo. The pink haired girl only a stranger that become her opponent. That stung Yachiyo's heart a bit.

"Let the Revue of Longing, begin. " Giraffe started the revue.

Both girl didn't waste anytime to draw their move, Fumi dashed forward with her dagger swung elegantly. Yachiyo in the other hand jump and landed on the stair giraffe has set up for them. Her crossbow pointed right to ribbon that kept Fumi's arm piece intact.

They clashed at each other like there is no tomorrow. Giraffe and her companion looked at them, analyzing their brilliance.

??? : I do not believe that this is not your doing, Kirin.

Giraffe : The stage girl whose revues outshine all others, even I can only stood as an audience.

??? : Then whose the one that started this? A revue that start itself, I found that hard to believe

Giraffe : Do not underestimate. A stage girl's brilliance will not only grasp a tiny star.

??? : ...they will graps both stars instead.

Giraffe : Indeed.

Giraffe : A stage that born from a stage, I understand.

??? : You and your cryptic message.

Giraffe : Let's enjoy the revue to its fullest, Elle.

Elle : ...Fine

The stage was full with heavy panting and the sound of steel clashed against each other. Sweat covered their foreheads. Each girl fought for a different purpose yet with the same fire.

"You're still as predicted as ever, " Fumi can't read what Yachiyo meant by that, her face didn't show her usual smirk and laid back nature. It was replaced by poker, emotionless face that did not suit Yachiyo at all. Fumi can feel she shuddered by that.

But she scowled, "And you're still an unpredictable fox."

"Thank you~" at least Yachiyo's smirk back to her face

"That's not a compliment." Fumi dashed forward. The dagger in her hand swung rapidly only to be blocked by Yachiyo's crossbow. They dance and sang like fire and fire, flaming each other without stopping.

Yachiyo draw her arrow again and lock it in her crossbow, waiting for the right time to shot it. She fended off every strike Fumi delivered. 3 more slash and Yachiyo know Fumi will give her final strike that indicated she put more strength and less defense.

Slash. Repent.

Slash. Dodge.

Slash. Defense.

Fumi let out a small battle cry, dagger ready. She swung it from her hip-level up to above her head. The trick to repent this, is not using a weapon. Yachiyo chose to use her free right hand and fend Fumi's Final strike by changing it direction from the wrist. Even if you fail to change the direction, you can make your enemy caught off guard, and that is the most important part.

Yachiyo raised her crossbow when Fumi's left hand aren't near her white coat's tie. She used the tip of the arrow on her crossbow to cut the Fumi's ribbon. Yachiyo smirked when it rip the ribbon and Fumi's arm piece start to fall.

Fumi frozen when her ribbon start to rip. It like a slow motion in her head. Everything slowed except her heartbeat that rang in her ear.

'_No. I will not lose again-'_

She gripped her hold on the dagger before swung it down quickly, hoping that it will reap Yachiyo's tie before hers rip first. The arm piece she wore become loose and fell yet Yachiyo's coat never fall down.

She herself that fell.

"Arg-"

Red. So so much red splattered at the stage, some staining her green revue's uniform and some splattered at her dagger. Fumi's eyes widened in shock as she took a step back, releasing her dagger as it felt too heavy in her palm.

Yachiyo screamed in agony as she fell to her knees with her crossbow still loosely clutched with her left hand. Yachiyo gripped the base of her neck, just before her wounded left shoulder.

Fumi stumbled down and stared at the wound she created. It clashed Yachiyo's shoulder for about 5 or 6 inch, and it cut deep enough for Fumi to know that Yachiyo cannot use her left hand. It is not deep enough that would need amputation (Fumi thank the God).

Yachiyo can't feel anything else, only her and her painful wound on her left shoulder. God, it felt awful. Yachiyo only scream until her throat dry. The blood staining her uniform, trickling from there to her hand.

"I... Can't feel my hand... Aghh- " Yachiyo whimpered to herself.

From shadow, 5 shadow emerged with it's black hood hid their face. It looked at Yachiyo and Fumi from far away, scowling. They, without doubt, are Korosu. What a nice coincidence.

Elle : Kirin-

Giraffe : I understand

.

.

"Ma Maya... M-maya...," Claudine hazily looked up. Her body trembled as she felt Maya quickened her pace. The fingers inside her touched her G-spot as the thumb teased her clit.

"Ah! Maya! Ha... Hah... " her nails scratched Maya's back, leaving a mark on it. Claudine kept gasping and shuddering with every trust from Maya skillful fingers.

"Yes, Ma Claudine?"

Maya looked down at the naked angel below her, thinking how gorgeous Claudine is. She trailed kisses after kisses on Claudine's body. Sometimes Maya licked her hard nipple, cherishing the elicit moan Claudine make. The soft and pale skin feels good on her lips, especially the chest part and neck.

"B-bite me... Mark me Maya," Claudine begged before she moaned loudly when Maya flick her clit.

"Gladly."

Maya licked her lips as she scan for a perfect spot to bite and suck, it was hard since all part of Claudine are beyond perfect. But if she has to choose...

"Nggghh- ah... " Claudine moaned harder when Maya bite the base of her neck, licking and sucking to leave a kiss mark. The pain quickly transferred into pleasure.

"Ma Claudine... Ma Cherie... Tell me, are you close?" Maya whispered to her ears, biting the lobe and licking it.

"A-ah... I... I'm Mmmnn-"

Claudine curled upward, her legs tensed and her grip on Maya's shoulder tightened, scratching her shoulder with her nails. Maya keep thrusting in and out to let her lover rode her climax. She let her fingers out when Claudine twitched uncomfortably from being oversensitive. After all, Claudine can only last 2 or 3 rounds.

When Claudine back from cloud nine, Maya licked her fingers clean right in front of her and smirking when Claudine blushed more.

"You... Insufferable woman... " She really want to shout and smack that woman but she was spend, tired and gasping for air.

Maya smiled and press her lips on her forehead, "I know."

The sound of Maya's and Claudine's phone jolted them awake. They looked at each other in confusion before Maya kissed Claudine and told her to lay down, she will pick her phone for her. Claudine flashed her a grateful smile before laying down.

Maya stood and walked to her desk as she tried to read the words on her phone. It's from giraffe judged by the icon and dark screen. But Starlight are done, what bussiness that giraffe want?

A running text quickly catched her attention.

Danger

Midnight Revue

[Giraffe Icon]

The revue shall be protected

It also appeared on Claudine's phone. Maya furrowed her eyebrows.

'_Something isn't right...'_

Maya quickly pick Claudine's phone and bring it to her. They exchanged gazes as they come to an agreement.

[Reborn]

Maya and Claudine stepped in the theater already clothed in their Revue's costume along with rapier and sword. They were shocked that there are Korosu left after their victory. To think that Korosu reborn upon this stage, just what is going on?

"I am Tendou Maya, Head of the Seisho Music Academy's 99th graduating class. Even alone, I am Star!"

"Runner up of Seisho Music Academy's 99th graduating class, Saijou Claudine"

"Together, we'll go higher and further!" They quickly finished their introduction for the stage to allow them in the Revue of Longing.

Maya locked gaze with Claudine before nodding and darted off to the nearest Korosu. The rapier in her hand ready to jab and slash her enemy. The Korosu didn't expect another stage girl to disturb the revue and it become a benefit for Maya as she can open the duel with a surprise attack. Her rapier's tip slashed the Korosu's side and by the motion of her dash, Maya took a step to change her direction to the side. She raised her rapier again and pointed its tip to Korosu.

Meanwhile, Claudine rushed to the other occupants of the stage. What confuse her, why they are on the floor with their weapon thrown away; one frozen and one trembled like she can't even look at all 5 Korosu.

It didn't take long for Claudine to understand, the red color that splattered in the floor became an unavoidable evidence of wound. Claudine was right. When she drop to her knees beside the pink haired one, she instantly became mortified by the wound. Dang it, it looked deep and it keep bleeding. Why didn't the other do something?! Mechante!

Claudine ripped the red haired's coat's left sleeve with her sword and tied it to close the wound.

"This will hurt," is what she said before she tightened the make-up-bandage.

Yachiyo grunted loudly when her wound stung so badly, like there were hundreds of needles punctured it then the open wound was splashed by salt water. Yachiyo shut her eyes and gritted her teeth to stop her from screaming in pain.

Back in the audience's seats, Elle was pissed and worried. Pissed because there is nothing that she can do, even Giraffe himself cannot stop the revue. Worried because she was afraid for the stage girl. She really hope that they will be alright.

Giraffe : At ease, Elle. This will end finely

Elle : At ease? I found that hard to do. One is badly injured and another in shock state. The revue will not stop until we don't know when and your power can't do anything about it. How can you be at ease?

Giraffe : The revue will always obey the brightest stage. If my light cannot do anything about them, then let their brilliance do it. Believe, Elle. Their starlight are nothing to be misjudged of.

Elle : ...

Claudine shook Fumi's shoulder, "Snap out of it! Fight the Korosu!" Claudine picked the dagger, not asked anything about the blood in it, then cleaned it with a flick of her wrist and shove it to Fumi's hand before darted off to help Maya.

Fumi snapped from her shocked state, looked at her dagger then at Yachiyo. She didn't want to leave Yachiyo but she has to, or this real nightmare will never end. Hesistating a bit, Fumi left Yachiyo after whispering "I'm sorry" to darted to where Maya and Claudine are.

Fumi found out that the two of them already took down 2 Korosu, as expected of Tendou and her partner. Fumi didn't waste anytime to join the fight.

With their teamwork and strength, they finally killed all the remaining Korosu before checked at Yachiyo. The said girl already unconscious, hopefully not because of bloodloss. Maya quickly lift the girl and carried her bridal style, careful to not iritating the wound.

Giraffe's voice boomed and echoed in the theatre.

Giraffe : Leave and I shall bring you to where you should be.

Elle : Go to the Theatre door.

The three of them nodded before ran as fast as they can to the door. Fumi and Claudine opened the door for Maya and Yachiyo took go trough. A sudden whiteness blinded them for a moment before the sight of hospital lobby can be seen. Maya rushed to the nearest nurse or doctor, whoever that wear the hospital 's uniform, to told them the grieve state of Yachiyo.

The staff quickly took over the situation, leading them to put the girl on the bed before calling a surgery doctor and then wheeled the bed to the nearest surgery room. The girls were forced to wait outside and let the doctor do their job.

Maya and Claudine noticed they were back to their first clothes, the on they wore before going to the stage. A plaid blue t-shirt along with a black jacket and a black jeans for Maya and pale grey dress for Claudine.

Fumi also wore her pale green t-shirt and a brown skirt. She have her head hung low in guilt. Her hand clenched the edge of her skirt. This will never happen if she was careful, or even let Yachiyo win the revue. But no, she had to be so greedy to win, too prideful to let Yachiyo win. And now Yachiyo has to brace the consequences of her doing. It felt awful. Fumi never want this, never hope for this. She only...

Fumi shook her head to clear her thought. It will change nothing. Right now, Fumi and the pair from Seisho can only wait.

It took 2 hours, and it was already 4 AM. Yachiyo already moved to another room since the operation run without any hitch. The doctor told she will wake up when the anesthesia cleared from her blood circulation. Nothing major side effect happen, Yachiyo didn't lose too much blood to effect her brain and the ripped muscle can repair itself, it will only take a long time. All in all, Yachiyo can go back to her healty self

Maya and Claudine have excused theirself to go back to their dorm. They didn't forgot to offer their concern and hope for the pink haired girl.

Now it's just Fumi alone inside Yachiyo's room, gripping her phone and Yachiyo's that somehow pocketed in her skirt. She stared at the calm faced Yachiyo, half hoping she open her eyes.

Many thoughts and regret crossed her mind. Fumi wondered if she didn't do what she has done, will Yachiyo be okay?

That's impossible, since she already hurt Yachiyo way before this. Way more painful, but what can she do? Fumi still think her choice to leave Siegfeld was the right choice.

As she stared Yachiyo, she fiddled with Yachiyo's phone before decided to told someone, the recent contact on Yachiyo's mailbox. It stung her heart a little, the password of her phone didn't change, it still the date when they... They-

Fumi exhaled shakily from her mouth to calm her erratic heartbeat. It will do no good, reliving the past she meant. Only pain in her heart that she got, nothing soothing or calming. Brushing off the password number, Her thumb tapped the mail icon and she was greeted by the list of her message.

The recent one was from Shiori.

It was really tempting to search for another contact, another Edel. But Fumi didn't know if it's a good idea to do it. Akira will mostly scolded Yachiyo before explaining her dissapointment. Mei fan is a close friend of Yachiyo, but she will make a big fuss of it that it will cause many problem for the poor girl. Michiru is... Michiru. She don't know about her much, but something about Michiru didn't settled right in her heart.

As for Shiori, well, what's more reason for it? Fumi just didn't want to talk to Shiori. She dreaded that Shiori will say to her, will it be words laced with venom or it will be an angry tantrum? Then again, Fumi won't contact her from her phone so it will be alright, right? She only need to be as short and cryptic as possible.

Hesitating for a good minutes, Fumi move her thumb to type a message for her little sister.

Ding!

Shiori turned her back from the wardrobe. She was still in Yachiyo's room, tidying the costume and leftover cloth along with the sewing tools. It was only a good half a hour before her alarm goes off when Shiori woke up, alone with no sign of her senpai, which brought a huge question mark on her head. She opted to tidying the mess before she searched for Yachiyo, that is what she want to do but the sound of her phone halted her step from going outside.

Shiori picked her phone and looked at the lock screen. [1 new message] from Yachiyo-senpai appeared on it. The first year smiled before quickly opening her mailbox. That smile turn into confusion.

Yachiyo-senpai : I'm sick. Shujutsu Hospital, Floor 1 room 113.

"Ho-hospital?" Shiori didn't remember her senpai was sick, she looked alright yesterday. Or is she actually sick but Shiori just did not notice it? Shiori fretted over the message, rereading it a couple times to make sure her eyes didn't trick her. Shiori is beyond worried. To be so sick that she need to be treated at hospital? Oh god, Shiori really want to know is her senpai alright.

'Sh-should I visit her right now?'

But it will cause an uproar if not one but two Edel missed class at the same day. And Shiori didn't want that. Ah, should she message the other Edels? M-maybe...Yes, she should do it.

[Edel's chat room]

Shiori : Senpai, Yachiyo-senpai informed me that she is sick and cant attend classes.

Mei fan : Ehhh? Then I will told the teacher! I will come to her room later and bring some medicine!

Mei fan : Wait, she's sick from what again?

Shiori : I don't know, but you can't find her at her room, senpai. Yachiyo-senpai is in the Hospital.

Michiru : Hospital?

Mei fan : I really hope she is alright.

Shiori send a picture

Shiori : This is her message.

Mei fan : Then I will visit her after school! Shujutsu, right?

Shiori : Yes. Can I tag along, Mei fan-senpai?

Mei fan : sure!

Michiru : that message didn't look like Yachiyo's usual typing.

Michiru : but maybe that because she is sick.

Shiori : oh, I hope Yachiyo-senpai is not too sick...

Mei Fan : I wonder why Akira-senpai isn't replying.

Michiru : She is just confused

Shiori : confused?

Michiru : technology and all.

Mei Fan : I see.

With that, Shiori turn off her phone and went back to her room to prepare for her classes. The thought and worry for Yachiyo never left her head.

"Yachiyo!"

Bang

Yachiyo who sat at her bed jolted when Mei fan shouted and entered her hospital room after banging the door open. The phone on her hand fall to her lap as the pink haired looked at the panting girl. Yachiyo put her signature smirk before picked her phone and turn it off then put it beside her.

"Hey, Mei fan~" She began, "This is hospital, remember~"

The purple haired girl clamped her mouth shut with both her palm covered it, blushing a little bit. A train of sorry at the tip of her tongue but Yachiyo just smirked wider and said, "Don't apologize, you will yourself kicked out you know~"

Mei fan didn't take offense in her comment, she herself acknowledge that she was loud when flustered or when her emotion got the best of her. Mei fan smiled before walked to Yachiyo.

Now that the tall girl move, Yachiyo can saw the smaller one that hidden behind Mei fan before.

"Shiori~ miss me much?" Swing the girl fidgeted really make her want to tease her. She is, in fact, the easiest person to fall for her trap. As expected, the girl blushed before averted her gaze to the floor.

But what she didn't expect was that Shiori nodded and cutely said, "Yes... " with those soft voice of hers.

Yachiyo can feel her heart quickened a little, she change her gaze to the wall for a split second before looked at Shiori again. The short eye break was enough for her heart to slow it pace.

"I feel honored to be missed by such a beautiful maiden~" Yachiyo winked at Shiori.

She didn't get to see her reaction since Mei Fan, being her usual self, decided to strike a question. It's a dissapointment, Shiori's so cute. Her blush and all it was almost identical with-

"Yachiyo-san, you're okay?! Do you have a fever?" Mei fan placed her palm to Yachiyo's forehead to check her temperature, "No? T-then are you feel sick? S-stomachache?"

Yachiyo appreciated Mei Fan's concern for her but can she please slow down a little?

"I'm alright, just can't move my left hand, is all~ don't worry don't worry~" Yachiyo dismissed her.

"What?! How- why?"

'Ah right, they didn't know what happen'

"Just some missap on the revue," Yachiyo quickly replied with her usual laid back tone to easing the good girl that looked like she will have a heart attack any moment.

"Revue?" Shiori asked silently after listening to Yachiyo and Mei fan conservation. They along with the other school already beat Korosu and the boss, All Performance and Revue are saved so why there is another Revue?

"But I thought there will be no revue since we beat the Korosu?" Shiori thanked Mei fan for voicing her confusion.

"Yeah I thought so too."

.

.

**Yachiyo opened her eyes and saw 3 people: Fumi, Tendou and Saijou, fighting Korosu together. It registered in her mind that they were defending her, never letting the Korosu walk any closer, always pushing them away from Yachiyo. She want to aid them. Searching for her crossbow, she found it a couple step away from her.**

**Yachiyo unconsciously tried to move her left hand to pick the crossbow and it resulted an unbearable pain that Yachiyo have to silently cried and scratched her base neck with her right hand to avert her attention elsewhere. She gasped and lay her body down on the stage; no longer has the stamina to be awake.**

**She looked at the audience seat and found Giraffe and Elle stood there, not doing anything about this situation. Before her gaze succumbed to sleep, Yachiyo hazily looked at Giraffe that turn his head away from her gaze.**

**.**

**.**

"Yachiyo-san?"

Yachiyo blinked and smile at them. "Nothing~"'I wonder why you turn your head away, is it just me that thought you're hiding something, Giraffe?'

Mei fan tilted her head before shrugging it off and put what she brought with her on the desk. She smiled as she told Yachiyo to drink the sport drink she bought.

"I'm sorry Yachiyo-san but I have to go help Akira-senpai with the student council," Mei fan smiled apologetically before excused herself, inviting Shiori to come with her but it seems the youngest Edel has another idea.

"Can I... stay here, Mei fan-senpai?" Shiori timidly asked Mei fan. Sending a knowing smile, Mei fan offered a thumbs up before leaving the room.

Shiori looked at Yachiyo and walked to stand beside her. Since Yachiyo was sitting on the bed, Shiori and her can look at each other without having to tilt their head. Yachiyo's flat almost dropping like eyes stared at hers shy eyes; still wearing the same smile she always have.

"What's up, Shiori?"

Shiori blinked several times before tugged Yachiyo's patient clothes (It annoy her to no end. Really, what's with this outfit that has no fashion at all).

"Are you really alright, senpai?" Yachiyo smirked.

"Why~ Are you really that worried?"

Her underclassmen pouted, "Of course."

Yachiyo expected the girl to blushed and stuttered but what she got was a honest answer with a pout, not like she can deny that Shiori become cuter when she's pouting. Yachiyo dismissed her worry with a wave from her good hand.

"It's fine~"

"B-but... You can't even move your hand senpai, H-how can you said it's fine?"

Unconsciously Yachiyo gripped her left shoulder, winced when she felt the weird sore she got but hey, Yachiyo was glad it did not hurt anymore. God know how painful it was for her.

"A-ah d-dont-" Shiori gripped her wrist and moved it elsewhere that was not near her bad shoulder. She put a frown on her face as if she want to scold Yachiyo before it turn into an unreadable face.

"Senpai..."

Yachiyo raised her eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Since... You can't use your left hand... That meant you... will have difficulties in doing something that.. You usually found easy, right?" Shiori hesistantly said.

"Yes, I think?" Where does Shiori want this conversation turn to?

"Then... Would you mind if I help you with it?" She shyly ask with her her eyes peeked behing her bangs.

"Help me?"

A nod, "Un. You know you can ask me anything, senpai."

Is it wrong that her heart fluttered? And also is it wrong if Yachiyo felt a little butterfly inside her stomach?

Shiori slide her hand down from her wrist and opted to hold her hand instead. It's warm, like a sun that basked her skin. It's soothing also, like a wind that brushed her hair.

Is it wrong for her to feel this way when she still hold such a strong emotion towards Fumi?

'_Maybe it is... '_

But that didn't stop Yachiyo from gently hold Shiori's small hand.

She is the worst, isn't she?

.

**-0-0-0-0--00**

**.**

**okay, Imma gonna be frank**

**.**

**I will not continue this in**

**.**

**if you want to read the next chapter, it will be on AO3, just search it in the search engine the title and click the one made by Takiyama_Zen.**

**I will give the link in the next page**


	3. link

link : https : / /archive of our own. org/works/19431295

no space


End file.
